1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jetting timing determining method for determining a timing for jetting an ink from liquid-droplet jetting head such as an ink-jet head, and to a liquid-droplet jetting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-271543 is an example of an ink-jet head in which ink jetting characteristics of a nozzle which jets or discharges ink are improved.